


Chance of Tomorrow

by Kitty_likes_sweets



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Second Chances, Time Travel, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_likes_sweets/pseuds/Kitty_likes_sweets
Summary: Obi-Wan is ten years old when he is freed from slavery by Anakin Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn. Upon instantly forging a force bond with Padawan Anakin, Obi-Wan is brought to the Jedi temple.Years later, Anakin has nightmares that only Chancellor Palpatine has provided the solution to. Anakin's attachment to his Padawan has awakened his greatest fear- loss- and he will do anything to change the course of his nightmares.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

His copper hair was shining bright, warm and yellow from the sun, resembling much like that of a halo. _Obi-Wan_ , the force whispered to him. He knew the young boy, despite never seeing him before. Pain. Anger. Love. So much love constricted Anakin’s heart that he thought he was going to burst out crying right there, willingly making a fool of himself in front of Qui-Gon. It was like a lifetime of memories flashed before Anakin’s eyes, and it was inexplicable but undeniable that he knew this boy, had loved this boy. The force surrounded Anakin easily. It was like it was at peace between the two boys, like it had waited years for their reunion.

“Padawan, are you even listening to me?”

The young boy, Obi-Wan, was playing in the sand, focusing on building a sandcastle from molds, Obi-Wan’s bright ginger hair flopping into his eyes as he did so. A toothy grin spread across his face as he flipped the cup down and excitedly pushed it into the sand. He looked up, eyes locking with Anakin’s. Time stood still and they were seeing each other for the first time, and yet familiarity presented itself with ease.

“Anakin?” Qui-Gon swiped his hand in front of his padawan’s face, eyebrows knitted in annoyance.

“Obi-Wan.”  
“What, Anakin what are you-“ Qui-Gon’s sentence fizzled to a stop as he watched Anakin drop to his knees in front of a young boy. Anakin’s heart tightened with pain, as an overwhelming sense of guilt flooded him. He was meant to meet this boy, the force willed it.  
_Fear_. _Confusion_. _A hint of curiosity._

He felt the boy’s emotions as if they were his own, and his stomach dropped with the realization. A force bond was forged between the two. 

“How do you know my name?” Obi-Wan pulled himself up, dusted in a layer of sand that successfully knotted in his hair, too. 

“I hear you’re quite the great helper around here,” Anakin brushed a thumb over the boy’s cheek. He could spot a slave when he saw one. He, too, remembered the slavery he and his mother endured, and it didn’t look too different from the sight in front of him. Obi likely worked for the shop he was sat in front of, which appeared to be a rations stall. 

“Padawan, what the stars are you up to?” Anakin’s heart jumped, startled by Qui-Gon’s presence that was now inches behind him. He realized how strange it must have looked to his master- Anakin with his knees sunk into the sand, talking to a young boy, and knowing his _name_.

; “Master, I _know_ this seems crazy,” his eyes lingered on Obi-Wan who was staring back at him just as confused. “But, the force willed me to meet him.”

“Padawan, believe me, I understand wanting to help-“ 

“Master, I know you can sense he is strong in the force.” Panic rose in Anakin’s chest. He could not leave Obi-Wan behind. He couldn’t save his mother from slavery, but he could save Obi-Wan now. 

Qui-Gon softened his gaze, bringing it to Obi-Wan who was now pulling at Anakin’s padawan braid with curiously, earning a grin from the older boy. Anakin was right, there was something about the boy, the force was anchored to him. 

“You’re right, this was no coincidence.” Qui-Gon knelt down, his warm brown eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s blue. “What’s your name my, young friend?” 

“Obi-Wan...” he quickly averted his attention back to Anakin, who gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m Qui-Gon”, he stuck his hand out, and the boy softly took it, his small hand disappearing in the grasp of Qui-Gon’s. 

“What’s that,” Obi-Wan pointed a stubby finger in the direction of Qui-Gon’s lightsaber; which was peeking out from under his poncho.

“Only Jedi carry these kinds of weapons, Obi-Wan.” 

“You’re a Jedi Knight!” Obi-Wan’s face lit up in excitement . “Dormi said that Jedi help people. Are you going to save me?” His smile disappeared. 

“Do you want to come with us, Obi-Wan? You can be a jedi too-“ Anakin began, his face lighting up in a toothy grin. 

“Anakin!” Qui-Gon eyes went wide as he motioned to the younger boy. “Obi-Wan, being a Jedi will be a challenge, and if you succeed, you will live a hard life.” 

Not even a single doubt seemed to cross over Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon knew they boy did not understand, but Qui-Gon couldn’t ignore the way the force surrounded the boy. He was an anchor to the light. The council would not take well to it, but to leave the boy would be a grave injustice to the living force. 

“I want to go!” He declared. 

Anakin pulled himself from the sand, trying to brush some of it from his trousers. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hand, bewildered at the idea that the two had just met.  
***  


___“It is settled,” Qui-Gon stated. He had just left the rations stalled where Obi-Wan worked, successfully “buying” him with Republic credits. Obi-Wan would now be free._ _ _

“Does he have any family?” Anakin’s intuition told him he already had his answer. 

____

Qui-Gon shook his head. “They said his family died when he was very young,” Qui-Gon mumbled under his breath. “He’s been a slave ever since.” 

__Master and padawan alike looked over to the young boy who was attempting to shove what little belongings he had into a satchel. Obi-Wan came bouncing over, his belongings hanging part way out the bag. “I want you to have this, so you’ll remember me!” He excitedly revealed a little wooden charm in the palm of his hand. “I carved it,” he gestured towards Anakin._ _

“Are you sure Obi-“ his breath hitched in his throat. He had seen this charm before. A japor snippet. He used to make similar charms back on Tatooine, his mother said they were for good luck. The longer he studied it the more confusion wracked his brain. _Where have I seen this charm before?_  


____

_“Thank you, Obi-Wan”, he rustled a hand through the young boy’s ginger hair._

__

“We have to go now, ship’s repaired and the council is just so patient with debriefings” Qui-Gon began to take long strides successfully leaving the two boys a distance behind. 

__

The current mission had already fled Anakin’s mind, forgetting why him and his master were on Utapau in the first place. The pair were sent by the council to assist in trade route repairs. Word had it the Pau’an’s were about to ally with the separatists for supplies. 

__

Anakin caught up to his master but watched with adoration as Obi-Wan tried to keep up with them, running as fast as his little legs would take him. He knelt down and gestured for Obi-Wan to get on his back, who wasted no time doing so. 

__

“Goodbye Utapau,” Obi-Wan declared, practically vibrating with joy.  
***  
Obi-Wan was infatuated by the view of Coruscant as their ship soared overhead. Its buildings touched the sky, like they were part of the sky themselves. The millions of lights emanating from the planet were a sight to behold. There’s stars everywhere, he thought. Anakin grinned at the same moment and gave him a quick glance, unbeknownst to Obi-Wan. Hundred of ships joined them in the sky, all navigating gracefully around the bustling planet. 

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more of this written but I'm just seeing how it goes :)

6 years later

Obi-Wan awoke with a gasp, the force writhing around him. Anakin was next to him, mumbling a series of “no’s” and incoherent words.

“Obi-Wan, no”. Obi-Wan watched as his master thrashed around, beginning to panic.

“Master!” Obi-Wan tried to wake him, gently rousing him. “Anakin, wake up-“

With his eyes flashing open, Anakin woke up with a gasp, leaning forward and clutching his chest. A sea of emotions swirled in the bond between the two.  
As natural as breathing, Anakin found Obi-Wan in the dark, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together. Obi-Wan felt intoxicatingly sweet as their breath mixed together, and relief washed over both of them.

“What was your nightmare, master?” Obi-Wan threaded his fingers through Anakin’s curls, feeling him tense up at the question.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” his breathing picked up. Obi-Wan knew his shields would be up, locking Obi-Wan out from any indication to what the nightmare was about. Anakin moved back, situating himself against the wall of the bed.

“You said my name,” Obi-Wan said.

“Just come here,” Anakin pulled Obi-Wan with ease into his lap, kissing his cheek.

That was certainly not the first time this had happened, and it would not be the last. His nightmares had been particularly bad for the last couple of months. Obi-Wan wasn’t oblivious to the dark circles that dawned Anakin’s eyes. He wasn’t oblivious to the way master could hardly go one night without Obi-Wan sleeping in the same bed as him. He continued to gently card his fingers through Anakin’s hair, whose breathing hadn’t slowed.

“You won’t lose me, Master”.

Anakin pulled back, his cloudy eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s. “I can’t. I won’t.” He stated, running a hand through his padawan’s ginger hair.

Obi-Wan felt himself growing tired, leaning forward into his master. Anakin’s hand was at the base of his neck, curling into the fine strands of hair there, as he drifted into sleep.

The next morning Obi-Wan was in the library, searching through a couple of aisles for books on force history. He had a paper due the following day. It wasn’t like him to procrastinate on his assignments, but Anakin’s frequent nightmares were keeping them both up. He was so drained of energy that by the time classes were done for the day it took all he had to drag himself to bed. He scanned a few books, finally settling on one he suspected to be useful for the assignment. Making his way back to the desks, Obi-Wan accidentally bumped into one of the many statues that lined the library, earring a few glares from knights busying themselves over work. He sheepishly got to work, trying to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks. His eyes scanned over the holobook, and it wasn’t long before exhaustion washed over him.

“I figured I’d find you here.”

Obi-Wan snapped to alertness, caught off guard by his master’s sudden appearance. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Anakin, trying to ignore the impulse to stare.

“You look tired,” Anakin stated. “Go rest.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his master’s demandingness. “I told you I have an assignment due tomorrow.”

“And I told you to go rest, and I expect _my_ padawan to do as I say.”

Possessiveness rolled through their bond.

Anakin had done this before- insisting Obi-Wan put off his assignments in favor of sleep. Master Allie was going to _love_ having to deal with another meeting with General Skywalker, who so charmingly insisted his Padawan was too busy with missions for school assignments. Obi-Wan gathered up the holobooks, not even questioning where he would sleep. Anakin’s burning gaze was felt as he trudged from the library. Anakin’s quarters had essentially become _their_ quarters with the amount of nights Obi-Wan stayed there. It was something they had done ever since he arrived at the temple 6 years ago. It was certainly more for Obi-Wan, at first anyways. He was a young boy of ten then, stripped from his home planet and thrust into an entire new world where buildings now touched the sky. Ironically, he would have nightmares almost every night, which continued for a year after his arrival. The only thing that helped was sleeping in Anakin’s bed.

Obi-Wan stripped off his boots once inside Anakin’s quarters and searched around for some sleeping clothes he knew were left there at some point. Anakin’s room hadn’t been cleaned in months, Obi-Wan guessed. The council was keeping his busy all the time, and not to mention the Chancellor was frequently requesting his presence, for reasons unknown to Obi-Wan. Normally, he’d find it in himself to clean up the room a bit, but he felt himself growing more tired with each step.

He collapsed into Anakin’s bed, immediately enveloping himself in the sheets.

A dark, hooded figure was glowing blue and intimidating over a hologram. A crowd was gathered around the hologram whispering in hushed tones. The force was pulsing around this figure, emanating darkness. The hooded figure came more into view, reaching up their long, skinny fingers to finally reveal themselves.

Obi-Wan woke up sweating and shaking. _It’s not real.. not real_ , he told himself, trying to calm his ferociously beating heart. The room was now entirely dark despite a few city lights that streamed in, a dim yellow. Obi-Wan chastised himself for letting his nap turn into _hours_ of sleep. The other side of the bed was begrudgingly cold, something Obi-Wan hadn’t been used to in years. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and scanned the floor for his clothes. _He’s always saying I don’t rest enough, and yet Master Skywalker is nowhere to be found_ , Obi-Wan thought, giving a hard glance to the side of the bed still made. Obi-Wan gave one final glance to the empty room before rushing out, remembering how unfortunate it was he still had an assignment due the next day.

He liked the library, especially at night. Silver light from the planets countless buildings streamed in through the large overhead transparisteel windows, a reminder that Coruscant was still very much awake. The ceilings arched overhead is a display of magnificence, the marble floors adding to its beauty, too. It was never too busy at night, despite the odd padawan or knight that had, like Obi-Wan, put off their assignments. Holobooks in hand, Obi-Wan mentally prepared himself for another long night, except this time without his master.

His thoughts continuously drifted back to that of his nightmare, despite his attempts to keep focus. His heart rate picked up and his vision narrowed, reminding him of something he didn’t wish to acknowledge. The nightmare was real. It had to be real, it _felt_ , like the force was trying to show him something.

“Obi-wan,” a meek voice called, pulling him from the trance. Barriss was a few desks over, the blue of the holobook illuminating her beautiful pale green skin. Obi-Wan and Barriss were not exactly friends, but they had worked on a couple of assignments together- granted, they were easy missions like supply runs or hangar work. Anakin nor her master, Luminara, were too keen on the pair carrying out missions of their own. _Then again, when is he ever okay with me leading missions on my own_. Barriss could be spotted in the archives frequently. She had told Obi-Wan on more than one occasion that she preferred studying over combat.

“Are you okay? You look troubled,” She stated, offering him a shy smile. 

“Yeah,” he took a sharp inhale through his nose, praying his heart rate would slow. “Just working on a paper for Master Allie. Thanks.” 

Barriss’s lips pressed into a tight smile, and she busied herself over the holobook once again. 

_Where are you?_ An intense emotion came through the bond, stopping Obi-Wan in his tracks. He hesitated. Answering meant his master would request- no – _demand_ \- he go back to his quarters, but his assignment lay dreadfully incomplete in front of him. 

They were both well aware of how co-dependent on each other they had become, but _kriff_ Obi-Wan couldn’t help it. Without his master, without their force bond something was undeniably incomplete about him. He held his breath but pushed the thought aside. 

_Obi-Wan_. Anakin was projecting louder. Obi-Wan felt his master’s worry, his thoughts clouding in response. 

_Library_. He hoped the simple response would be enough to relieve Anakin of his worry, but he knew what was to come. 

_Come here. Now._

It was a battle Obi-Wan knew he would not win. He shuffled the holobooks into his arms and gave a curt nod to Barriss, who gave a confused smile back. He had been in the library less than 15 minutes and was already leaving, or rather _rushing_ out, and yet it didn’t matter. He knew Anakin needed him. 

There was Anakin, cross-armed and staring intently at him as soon as Obi-Wan was through the doors, his blue eyes seemingly a shade darker. 

“I still haven’t finished my assignment,” Obi-Wan went wide-eyed in response, watching as a muscle twitched in Anakin’s jaw. “That makes it the third one this month, Master Allie is going to fail me in force his-“

“I talked to her,” Anakin intervened, shooting Obi-Wan daggers, his brow knitted. “It’s fine.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, setting down the books. “Master, you can’t keep doing this-“

“I don’t need my padawan telling me what I can and can’t do.” 

Something happened, Obi-Wan was sure of it. Part of him wanted to console his master, but the other part told him sharply to leave his master alone, that he didn’t have to be on the receiving end of one of Anakin’s moods. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, it’s just…” Anakin trailed off, sitting down at the edge of the bed and running a hand through his curls. “The Chancellor.. I told him about my nightmares today. He said-“ Anakin stopped, clenching his jaw and fixing his gaze downwards.

Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped. “What did he say, master?”

Anakin looked up, his blue eyes misty with tears. Obi-Wan’s heart constricted at the site, and he moved towards Anakin in response, standing in front of him. He gingerly combed his fingers through the golden curls he was so used to. A pit hardened in his stomach. Anakin was always so beautiful, even when he was on the verge of tears. _Padawans should not think this way about their masters_. Obi-Wan pushed the thought far, far down, refocusing all his attention on how to help his master, not _ogle_ him.

“Ani..?” He said softly.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into his lap with ease, moving his hands to cradle the younger boy’s face. “He said they aren’t nightmares. They’re force premonitions.”

_Force premonitions? How is that possible?_

“I don’t know,” Anakin sniffled, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan cursed himself for projecting through the bond unintentionally.

“I can’t lose you, Obi-Wan. Not again.” Anakin’s voice had gone hoarse, his cheeks now damp with tears.

_Again?_ What had his master meant by that? Obi-Wan questioned, too, the legitimacy of the Chancellor’s proclaims, how would he even come to know of such things? The dim light of the city streamed in through a window, illuminating the pair. Obi-Wan was embarrassingly aware of how small he looked when held flesh against his master.

“Again? What do you mean, again?” Obi-Wan brushed his thumbs softly over Anakin’s cheeks, wiping away tears.

The bond between them was so muddled now Obi-Wan struggled to understand it’s meaning, but his master’s grief was clear. Just as he suspected, Anakin’s shields were up tightly. _He doesn’t want me to know something_

Anakin studied his padawan’s face, noticing the blue of his eyes to the soft pink of his lips. He tried to focus on them now. _Obi-Wan’s here_ , he repeated the thought to himself, hanging on to its promise like it would slip away at any second.

“My nightmares,” Anakin started, trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat. “I-I…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. A pit hardened in his stomach and he fought the urge to throw up.

“They’re just nightmares, Ani. I don’t know what the Chancellor told you but he must be confused, how much does he even know about the force?” Obi-Wan scoffed, picturing the Chancellor persuading Anakin into believing such nonsense.

Anakin shook his head frantically, panicking at Obi-Wan’s words. “There’s something in the force Obi-Wan, something about you and I. The day I met you,” He looked up, locking eyes with his worried Padawan. “The force _wanted_ us to be together.” _That’s why I can’t lose you_ , the sentence infiltrated his thoughts, clouding his mind. It was the only thing he could think of.

Heat rose to Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He couldn’t deny the force whispered in contentment always when they were together, like pieces of a puzzle falling into place. _Something about you and I_. Those words rang in his head almost mockingly. He knew hadn’t meant it in _that_ way.

“What does it have to do with your nightmare?” He moved a hand to the base of Anakin’s neck, feeling the waves of heat rolling off him. City light illuminated his face making him look intoxicatingly handsome, and Obi-Wan’s breath hitched in his throat as they locked eyes again.

Anakin shook his head and let out a breath. “Nothing, I’m sure you’re right. It’s just nightmares.” He knew it wouldn’t come true, he wouldn’t allow it, the Chancellor promised. He focused on Obi-Wan, leaning in to drop a kiss on his pale cheek, his head spinning a bit at his scent.

“Just nightmares,” Obi-Wan assured with a small smile. He shifted himself off the bed, pretending not to notice the look of disapproval that ensued from Anakin.

“What does the council have you up to?” He asked as he scooped up clothes from the floor and resisted the urge to chastise Anakin for the continuous mess that was his room.

“Actually, I’m supposed to mediate in some trade negotiations on Rodia tomorrow. You’re coming.” He stated as he stripped from his robes into sleeping clothes.

Obi-Wan stared at the door as he did so, feeling heat rise to the back of his neck.

“Where are you going?” Anakin complained as Obi-Wan was halfway out the door.

“I need clothes.”

“Just borrow some.”

The thought of himself wearing his master’s sleep clothes was enough to make his heart beat out of his chest. He shifted in a display of awkwardness but began to sift through Anakin’s closet. He prepared himself to change with a sharp inhale and stripped his clothes off as quickly as possible. Anakin’s clothes were _far_ too big on him, hanging off his skinny frame.

“Well you do look _cute_ in my clothes,” Anakin was smirking at him.

Obi-Wan’s stomach flipped.

As soon as he was in bed Anakin’s body was around his, as natural as breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed through the transparisteel, basking the room in its warm glow. Anakin blinked a few times, slowly pulling himself from sleep and registering his surroundings. Obi-Wan was sound asleep just a few inches from him. Tracing the pads of his fingers lightly over Obi-Wan’s cheek, Anakin drank in the sight. He gingerly ran his thumb over Obi-Wan’s slightly swollen lips. With pale skin sprinkled with honey-colored freckles and strikingly contrasting ginger hair, he looked more like royalty than a Jedi- or so Anakin thought. He was no stranger to the way the other students stared at him a little _too_ long, and Obi-Wan certainly had no lack of volunteers to partner with him on assignments. He was way too young for anything of the kind, anything romantic- not that the Jedi were too accepting of that in the first place. Although, Jedi weren’t exactly exceptions from it, either. He could practically hear the voice of Qui-Gon reminding him of his own hypocrisy. He was no stranger to fraternizing with other students in his Padawan days.

The council would be expecting him soon. He sighed, enjoying the last few fleeting moments before his day was entirely dedicated to work. He lifted his gaze to the bedside table, specifically the small charm that was complacent there. The japor snippet. He picked it up, the small charm looked even smaller when placed in the middle of his palm. His thoughts flashed briefly to a young Obi-Wan who had given him the charm. He tied the band around his wrist, tucking the charm into his sleeve, the same as he did every day.

After quicky using the ‘fresher he was just about out the door when he heard Obi-Wan begin to stir. The sun was still basking the bed in its glow, and Obi-Wan adorably murmured, shielding his eyes from it, still half-asleep. It was usually Anakin that hated mornings. He finally did open his eyes, scrunching his face into a pout as he sat up.

An odd feeling was illuminating the bond between them. It made Anakin’s stomach turn.

Obi-Wan whimpered at the realization that blood was gushing from his nose. Anakin noticed right away, tearing through the drawers, likely looking for tissues. Obi-Wan frowned, noticing blood had seeped into the collar of _Anakin’s_ shirt. Pressing his sleeve to his nose didn’t stop a few drops from permeating the sheets in an obvious contrast of red against white. He ignored how light-headed he felt and focused on trying to recall his dream. It had left him with a sickly feeling.

“Here darling,” Anakin had successfully found a tissue after his frantic search, and pressed it softly to Obi-Wan’s nose.

Obi-Wan leaned his head back and sighed. “It’s fine just give it to me,” he attempted to grab the tissues from Anakin who made a look of disapproval.

“I know what you’re thinking- the council’s waiting on me. They can wait five minutes.” He grinned upon seeing Obi-Wan’s unamused reaction.

“I think it’s stopped bleeding,” he stood up, successfully dislodging himself for Anakin’s grasp. “I’m sure you don’t want to keep the council waiting, master.”

The soft pinks of Obi-Wan’s cheeks had completely vanished. Anakin’s eyes went to his padawan’s hands, watching them shake as he started to change clothes. Heat rose to Anakin’s face, but that meant nothing. _I love Obi-Wan, of course. My Padawan_. It was normal for masters to care for their padawans.

“The council will want to brief you on the mission, too.”

“I’ll be there soon,” he turned, holding a tunic partly over his chest.

Adverting his gaze, Anakin nodded and quickly left.  
***

The Mission to Rodia was easy, maybe even a bit boring. The two of them alongside 3P0 met with Senator Farr. Anakin handled much of the negotiations. It was likely he wasn’t going to take the 16-year-old Padawan too serious, which irked Obi-Wan to no end. _Although_ , it never failed to be interesting to watch his master charm just about anyone they met. Obi-Wan might even call it ridiculous.

The day was nearing and end, and for once he was in his own room. Anakin had ran off earlier in the day, giving a short explanation that the Chancellor wanted to speak with him. Obi-Wan did not like it and made no attempt to mask his contempt when Anakin told him. But alas, Anakin gave him that same defiant smile, sending him waves of assurance through the bond.

Obi-Wan sat down to meditate, at first scanning his body and slowly but surely losing himself entirely to his connection with the force.   
He opened his eyes, his surroundings immediately making him panic. He was no longer in his room, he was somewhere in the temple. Something terrible had happened. There was an intense cloud of smoke just outside the window, and smoke hung in the air around him, too. The force was seeped in darkness. In front of him was a hologram of _Anakin_. What happened next was unbearable. Obi-Wan wanted to scream, but he was trapped. His head was spinning, as he disassociated, seeing himself watch the hologram.

 _It can’t be. It can’t be._ The words rang in his ear louder and louder.

He opened his eyes, more than relieved to see his room just as he left it. Chest heaving in rapid breaths, he sat there for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

_Anakin had killed…_

The horrific vision replayed itself over and over in his head, leaving daggers in his heart as it did so. It was more than he could handle on his own.

***

“To the dark side fear will lead, Obi-Wan”, Yoda said calmy, the dim lighting of the room revealing him as he sat, listening intently to the situation the young Padawan had just presented him.

The roar of ships passing by filled the silence between them.  
Yoda was always so calm, too calm. If this didn’t bother Master Yoda, Obi-Wan didn’t know what would. Yoda’s advice did nothing to make him feel better, his heart still racing.

“Forgive me, Master,” he looked down avoiding Yoda’s gaze. “But I don’t understand. _Why_ have I seen this?” He prayed silently that Master Yoda would have the answer. He was the wisest Jedi Master Obi-Wan knew to exist, he had to know. He tugged nervously on his braid, awaiting Yoda’s response who was still committedly unbothered.

“Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.”

A pang of realization hit him as Master Yoda’s words sank in.

“Thank you, Master,” he stood up and slightly bowed, trying to contain his emotions, hardly doing a convincing job.

He rushed out, walking quickly back to his room, ignoring the bustle of people around him. His hands shook as his vision became a haze. He had to get away.

Once inside his room he sank onto his bed in defeat, immediately consumed by sobs that painfully wrecked his whole body. Despite everything in him telling him not to, he knew what he had to do- for Anakin. He dug his fingernails so hard into his palm that tiny drops of blood pooled at the surface.

“I won’t let that happen to you, Master, I promise”, he whispered, each word coming out in a shaky breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part of the #Padmédeservesbetter party. Thanks for reading :)

Obi-Wan was in the hangar with Barriss, watching as she cursed at a repair droid.

“No, it’s that cord right there,” she pointed, the droid spilling out a series of beeps in response.

The hangar was lively, as Jedi and clones alike were passing by.

“Obi-Wan?”  
He snapped his attention forward, locking eyes with Barriss who offered a confused look. Guilt washed over him, this was the _third_ time Barriss had tried talking to him, and the third time she had to snap him from his thoughts.

She took pause, studying him. “What’s bothering you?” She said matter-of-factly.

 _What a loaded question_ , he thought. It was easier to talk about what was not bothering him. His conversation with Master Yoda was two days ago. That meant he had successfully avoided his master for two days. He cringed at the thought. Those two days were a blur. Panic surged into him and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Nothing, is the stabilizer installed?” He pressed his lips together in a tight smile, needing to change the subject _now_. If he thought any longer of the situation he _knew_ he would breakdown, and that was something both him nor Barriss would want to see. A familiar feeling presented itself in the force, it’s presence an instant source of relief for Obi-Wan. Anakin. He sensed him drawing nearer. _I need to get away_. He focused on the things Master Yoda had told him, repeating to himself it was what he to do, for Anakin. He willed himself to move, to do _anything_ but wait for the arrival of his Master, and what a disaster that would be.

“Come look, see the cords there should indicate it’s installed,” Barriss pointed to the electromotive stabilizer of a ship the pair had been tasked with working on.

“Oh, Master Skywalker,” Barriss says, turning her attention past Obi-Wan.

His breathing seized up as he prepared himself for what was to come.

Anakin approached the two Padawan, everything about him dark and intimidating. He clenched his jaw, locking his eyes with Obi-Wan, making his padawan’s heart stop. Obi-Wan _hates_ how much he wants to throw himself at his master, hates how incomplete he feels. _Selfish_. He broke their eye contact, feeling himself crumble more with each second.

“Barriss, can you give me a moment alone with my padawan?” His voice was much more demanding than that of asking Barriss. She nodded, leaving the pair alone.

“Why are you avoiding me?” He said without pause.  
Obi-Wan drew a blank, focusing on the intoxicating feeling of just being around Anakin again. His heart rate picked up at the thought, a mixture of realization and guilt washing over him.

He felt useless to his master’s intensity, a slave to it.

“I can’t talk about it,” he crossed him arms over himself, tugging nervously on his sleeve.

Anakin was mess of confusion, anger, _hurt_. He felt his feelings as easily as if they were his own- and they _were_ his own. Obi-Wan had never experienced days drag on so forcefully, so painfully, as those meager two days. He felt like he couldn’t _breathe_ without his master.

Anakin’s dark gaze lingered on him, sending shivers down his spine. There had only been a handful of times Anakin had been so angry at his Padawan, but of course, that anger never stayed long. One apologetic look from Obi-Wan and he practically _melted_. The reminders only served to add to Obi-Wan’s guilt. _It won’t be like that this time._ No matter how much he wanted to breakdown and forget everything, convince himself that what he saw in the force was nothing but a façade, he wouldn’t.

“ _Please_ don’t shut me out, Obi-Wan.”

The shift in his master’s tone immediately caught Obi-Wan off guard. He expected anger, he would have _preferred_ anger. He managed a glance Anakin’s way, his heart promptly breaking in two as he did so. Anakin was capable, strong, confident, and everything about his appearance reflected that. To now see him so vulnerable, a mere shell of that, felt worse than any battle wound Obi-Wan had attained so far. In fact, he might prefer a blaster burn over this entire situation.

The look on Obi-Wan’s face must have said it all because Anakin immediately went cold again, clenching his jaw. He was especially good at that, switching from one emotion to the next. Obi-Wan had seen the look before, but never envied the person that was on the other side of it, never expecting he himself would come to be on the receiving end of it.

A vortex of anger swirled between them, like a poison to the force.

“Anakin, please-“ his voice cracked, like a warning that with one more word he would break down into a mess of tears.

“No, I _get_ it,” he tried to still his rage. “I was wrong for assuming it was different for us, that you trusted me above anyone else,” he looked away, light illuminated his sharp jawline as Obi-Wan watched a muscle twitch there.

Obi-Wan felt powerless. Anakin would never understand, and he felt pain eating him up inside at the realization. He tried not to imagine laying in Anakin’s bed. He tried not to imagine the tips of Anakin’s fingers trailing his neck, or the soft kisses he would press to his cheek in the dark.

He looked up, tears clouding his vision, Anakin was gone.  
***

All Anakin’s energy was gone as he stood inside his wife’s office. Artificial lighting from the city’s thousands of reflective panels were emitting a distorted orange now, like a colorful background to the planet’s endless skyscrapers.

Pain filled his body, forcing him to sit down. He thought desperately of something to do, _anything_ to keep his thoughts away from him. Obi-Wan. He searched around, physically feeling himself detach from reality as he sifted around Padmé’s office.

“Ani?” She entered the room, adorning an elegant golden headpiece that combed through her long, dark locks, and a matching form-fitting golden dress. Padmé was beautiful, no one in the galaxy could dispute that, and today was none the exception.

She watched with curious eyes as her husband was sifting through some holobooks rather frantically. She noted instantly how drained he look, his golden waves an unkempt mess and the color certainly drained from his face. _Even so_ \- he was handsome, granted, he was still a disastrous, ADHD-driven mess.

His eyes met hers, the swollen pink of his eyes rather apparent.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Anakin was known for his so called “dramatic flair”, but she knew he was upset, just about everything in his appearance giving that away.

“It’s nothing, just the council keeping me busy.” He dropped the holobooks, hands visibly shaking.

“You know you can tell me anything,” she spoke soft and sweet, nearing Anakin, determined to help him. He was always so good at hiding things. It pained her to know her own husband was right here with her, sure, but they both knew he was _miles_ away.

“It’s nothing angel, I promise,” he ran a thumb across her cheek. A smile spread across her beautiful, familiar face. The familiarity welcomed Anakin, reminding him that he still had this, had Padmé. _Not enough_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind, and his stomach was instantly nauseated at the thought.

“Let’s go home,” she held his face with her small, delicate hands.  
_“It was just a nightmare, Master,” Obi-Wan brought his hands up to Anakin’s face, the pale of his skin contrasting against Anakin’s tan. Anakin brushed a ginger hair back from his pretty, young face, studying every detail of him, he was infatuated. To call it love would be a lie. It was more than that._

Padmé’s honey colored eyes were searching his, reminding him bleakly of where he was. He was a terrible husband. Padmé deserved so much better than him.  
***

Padmé went to sleep upon her and Anakin’s arrival at her apartment. She had never been busier, the stack of senatorial work on her desk growing larger each day, much like the war that had insisted in painfully dragging out. She collapsed into bed, her body and mind at war: her body drained of all energy, but her mind busy with worry for her husband and his non-existent communication skills.

As for Anakin, he busied himself with droid work, which did little to nothing to calm his thoughts. Every hour he found himself pacing, his heart ready to leap out of his chest. His thoughts became so blurry and distorted that nothing made sense, but his body was so on edge- making him fight himself to stay. He can feel something terrible building up inside him- _anger, hurt, rejection_ \- all snowballing with no intention to stop. It’s after he’s cursed, throwing a repair tool aside after he sliced his finger, that Padmé enters the room, her shimmer-blue nightgown trailing her like royalty.

At first, he’s unaware of her presence, feeling himself begin to panic again, his vision blocking his surroundings out.

“Tell me what’s wrong, now.” Her voice is unwavering and sure. She had enough of the secrets, enough of feeling like she barley knew her own husband.

Anakin’s panic fills the room, to both of their awareness’s, but even Anakin wasn’t sure what was to come next as intrusive thoughts continuously found their way into his head.

“It’s, Obi-Wan, he shut me out, I don’t know what to do,” The words came out of his mouth so fast that Padmé struggled to understand their meaning. _He was so upset because of his Padawan?_ The thought pushed all her annoyance to the front of her mind. Had he no idea how ludicrous the whole thing sounded?

“Your _Padawan_?” She tried to mask her annoyance, her eyes following Anakin who was gripping tightly onto the bar of the worktable, going frigid. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine, Ani. He’s a boy, I can’t imagine this is unusual behavior.” The pale moonlight of Coruscant illuminated her, she really did look like an angel.

Anakin abruptly turned- hands going into his hair and tugging with frustration. “You don’t understand Padmé, I can’t- I need,” he abruptly stopped, letting out a sigh of frustration.

Just when Padmé thought he couldn’t sound any more ridiculous, he _excelled_ at beating those expectations. Her heart constricted, split in two. She wanted to help him, to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, and part of her wanted to tell him off and leave him alone to suffer in his own ridiculous misery. _Sure_ she wasn’t one to speak on the attachments that were forbidden in the Jedi code, but _this_ \- his clear attachment to his Padawan- she knew to be wrong.

She stared at the wedding ring on her finger. It had been there for 3 years; it made a mockery of her. She felt like a fool.

“I’m going back to bed,” she stated, whipping around, her dress following in an elegant pattern behind her.

“Padmé-“  
She heard the distant call behind her and stopped, suddenly only aware of the sound of her own heart. She waited for what felt like _hours_. Then there was nothing, no attempt to reconcile the situation, not even an attempt to _fight_ with her. When they were first married, Anakin would have done anything, would have worshipped the ground she walked on had she asked, and now, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since New Year's is coming up, a happy new year, friends. Stay safe and here's to a much better 2021

Master Windu glimmered in blue, reporting over the hologram about an attack on Dantooine. Both Masters Yoda and Windu looked weirdly calm considering the situation, although for them, it wasn’t all that weird of a reaction. The Separatist attack had left Master Windu and his troopers vulnerable. Minutes before, Anakin was debriefing a previous mission to Master Yoda, Obi-Wan shifting in a display of awkwardness to the side.

That’s when the transmission from Master Windu came though, practically _relieving_ Obi-Wan. He had been trying not so successfully to avoid staring at Anakin, the transmission forcing his focus elsewhere.

Despite that both his and Anakin’s shields were representing that of a steel fortress, a weird feeling passed between them. Emptiness. He felt his master’s gaze intensely on him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he tried to focus again on Master Yoda.

“Go Obi-Wan should, needed here for a mission you are, General Skywalker.”

Anakin snapped his attention to Master Yoda. “Master, we can’t send _one_ Padawan alone to an Outer Rim Planet,” for once, Obi-Wan saw a conscious effort in Anakin to not speak to someone with a complete attitude of demandingness. Apparently, Master Yoda was the only being in the galaxy he respected.

With a deep frown Yoda muttered a “humph” and waved a dismissing hand at Anakin, “send another Padawan too, we will.”

Obi-Wan didn’t need a force bond to sense the wave of anger that just washed over his Master.  
***

The supply route to Dantooine was shorter than both Obi-Wan and Mak, the other assigned Padawan, anticipated. Obi-Wan didn’t know much about him, besides that he was the same age and that he apparently lacked a sense of boundaries. Obi-Wan wasn’t really a touchy person- with the exception of one person- and found himself continuously scooting away from the other Padawan back on the medic frigate.

After the short-lived mission he found himself in the training grounds courtyard, shivering from the fresh air that was a tad colder than he would have liked.  
Master Sinube was across the opposite stretch of the courtyard, busying himself with the training of a class of younglings, who were deflecting blaster bolts somewhat less than gracefully, feet scraping across the stone in all different directions.  
A smile tugged on his lips as a storm of memories hit him- being a youngling himself, training briefly with Qui-Gon. _Qui-Gon_. Despite not getting the chance to know him long, the admiration, the grief, was still felt strongly for him, unwavering. Much of him could be seen in Anakin- a disregard for the rules, an endless amount of compassion for wanting to help any and everyone. Anakin certainly hadn’t adopted Qui-Gon’s ability to mask his feelings, though.

Master Sinube gathered up the younglings who were all a ball of energy and ushered them inside. Reveling in just the sound of the breeze and the always flowing energy of the force, Obi-Wan felt like he could finally take a breath out here alone. There was no Anakin, no overly friendly Padawan, just him and the ancient tree, extending over the walls of the courtyard, glowing yellow in the sunlight.

Light footsteps sounded across the courtyard. _Well that didn’t last long_ , he thought.

Mak was walking towards him, his dusty blonde hair looking even brighter in the sun, and he shielded his eyes. Obi-Wan refrained from an eyeroll. Apparently, it was too much to ask for a second of alone time in this temple.

“Hey, Obi-Wan,” he said, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes and then trailing his gaze down to his lips.

“Hi,” he responded sheepishly, quickly averting his gaze away. _I don’t suppose it would be so polite to walk away?_ , he thought, trying to push down how badly he wanted to flee. The last thing he wanted was to make small talk, it was taking everything just to keep himself together, and he was already tearing at the seams.

“You know…” their hands brushed together, “you’re awful _cute_.”

“Um.. t-thanks,” he shifted back, feeling a hot pink rise to his face that was making his embarrassment very clear. “I’d better be going,” he turned in an ungainly movement, only to feel a hand encircle his wrist- stopping him.

“Wait, listen, I-“ his deep brown eyes hadn’t left Obi-Wan, lingering in an uncomfortable stare.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan felt an intimidating presence behind him, not having to think twice about who it was. That familiar shift of energy in the force- _Anakin_. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. His presence in the force was so strong, it was instantly the only thing Obi-Wan thought about, the only thing he felt. _I should be used to it by now_ , he reflected. It was why they said his master was the chosen one, after all.

Mak’s eyes went wide. “N-nothing we’re just talking.”

Anakin was there, his features twisted with jealous anger, all directed at the blonde Padawan who quickly dropped Obi-Wan’s wrist. Obi-Wan quickly snapped his focus back to the situation that was unraveling before him.

“Leave,” he stated, his features going dark, the innocent Padawan immediately doing just that.

_What just happened?_ , Obi-Wan thought, feeling a pang of guilt. _Maybe_ Mak had been flirting with him, but even so- nobody wants to be the target of Anakin’s anger. It was all too confusing, and Obi-Wan certainly did not have the energy for whatever was about to come his way. He turned to leave, but he felt his hand caught- followed by being shoved up against a wall.

Anakin was leaning over him- a hand on either side of his head. Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped.

“You can’t keep avoiding me,” Anakin leaned in closer. Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered from his master’s eyes to his lips, trying to push down every emotion he felt, and _hating_ himself for feeling them at all.

“Stop,” Obi-Wan said. It felt like time had stopped, like there was nothing else but them in that moment. Chin tilted up, he searched his master’s eyes- _pleading_ with him. Things had to be this way. _Please understand_ , he told him, not saying a word. Tears pooled at his eyes and there was no willing them away. He felt as if his heart had literally snapped in two. They were both hurting, practically emanating the need for each other.

“Tell me. What are you hiding from me?” Anakin’s hand moved to cradle his Padawan’s jaw.

Obi-Wan felt his walls falling with the action, every reason he had to avoid Anakin seeming less important when it was undeniable, they were _meant_ to be together. Obi-Wan reached into the force, the intensity of the bond between them made him feel complete again, as if he was drowning and had finally come up for air.

He let himself linger in the moment, feeling more pain seep into his chest. He knew they couldn’t be together. To love his master was to save him. That thought brought little comfort. He focused on everything, the way Anakin’s thumb brushed over his bottom lip, the intoxicating bond between them, the feeling of his master so close to him.

“Leave me alone,” Anakin moved back and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to elude his grasp, disappearing inside, forcing himself to not look back.  
***

Obi-Wan went to Dex’s, knowing that being away from the temple- from Anakin, would help. It had to help, and yet he still felt just as terrible, and every reason to stay away from his Master was eluding him.

Dex’s was busy, as per usual. Obi-Wan managed a polite nod to Dex on his way out. He was instantly thrown into the busy streets of CoCo Town, earning an unsettling look from a Quarren man who was quick to shove Obi-Wan out of the way. _Kriff_ , he thought reaching into the force to steady himself amongst the hundreds of beings that littered Coruscant’s vast shopping district. The force was a source of certainty for him, always there, like falling into the right pair of arms. That certain presence in the force he was used to was gone- and so was that pair of arms. With sweaty palms and a defeated demeanor, he nervously maneuvered through the crowd, trying not to think about the lecture he was _bound_ to get from Anakin for leaving the temple. Turns out he wasn’t too keen on his Padawan disappearing without telling him- it was evidently clear after the first and _only_ time such a thing had happened.

In the midst of navigating out of the district, Obi-Wan stopped- all focus of his surroundings disappearing as his thoughts became a stream of single-mindedness. A sense of danger plagued him so deep in the force he even felt it on the tips of his fingers like a white-hot energy. _He was being watched_. All his senses were set on edge, propelling him to move forward and allowing him to know which way to go to evade whoever or whatever was following him. He could see it in his mind’s eye seconds before it happened- a poisonous dart launching from it’s gun- cutting through the air and aimed at _him_. It was like he didn’t even have to think about what to do next. The force, in a sense, did it for him-aiding him in nearly everything he thought and did. He was already out of the way and turned around- staring at the long, silver dart that was sunk into the ground, inches away from the exact spot he had just stood. His eyes shot instantly to the point the dart fired from, only to catch a glimpse of a figure moving out of sight from their place on a high rooftop. A million thoughts crossed Obi-Wan’s mind as he tried desperately to understand the events that had unfolded.  
***

Master Windu examined the dart held tightly between his fingers, a pensive look on his face.

“Why would a Padawan be the target of a lethal dart?” He said to himself. Master Windu had a great gift for understanding the intentions and motives of others. He was a powerful Master- incredibly in tune with the force.

Despite the vastness of the room, Obi-Wan felt small and trapped- the attention of Masters Windu and Yoda alike focused on him, along with the intimidating stare of his own Master.

Obi-Wan had been quick to relay the events to Master Yoda upon his arrival back to the temple, who called both Mace and Anakin with urgency to join them. Obi-Wan cringed, the voice of Master Windu fading into background noise as he focused on a spot on the ground. Anakin was furious and he knew it. He was furious at _him_.

“Alert the council at once, we will,” Master Windu nodded approvingly at Yoda’s statement.

“The temple has been placed on high alert until we understand the circumstances surrounding Padawan Kenobi.” Mace stated coldly. He felt like a child then- under scrutiny like he had done something wrong. Mace’s frown was deep and he touched his forehead lightly as if he was trying to ease a pain there.

“Know your Padawan’s whereabouts you should, Master Skywalker.” Yoda grumbled before him and Mace made haste to call the council to a meeting.

The air thickened between them and Obi-Wan was afraid to meet his master’s eye. An incessant throb in his heart told- _pleaded_ with him to explain himself, and part of him didn’t know what to think. After Anakin had just displayed such a lovely act of jealously and rage at a helpless Padawan earlier, he felt slightly less inclined to explain himself. Why should he have to? Anakin was just making everything _harder_. His head swam with emotions and thoughts and his usual instinct to steady himself in the force was miles away. He was here- waiting for Anakin to unleash the anger he knew to be deep inside his master. The anger that would eventually be his downfall.

“So now you think you can leave- just do whatever without so much as a word to me?” He hardly heard the footsteps of his master approaching, the thud of his heartbeat loud and drowning everything out. “You didn’t think that maybe I would care to know where my Padawan is?” He growled, now just a few inches from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was crumbling. Any reason to stay away, to leave, they were gone again just like that. _The only thing I’m actually accomplishing is making him hate me_ , he thought- feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Their eyes met. He couldn’t do it anymore. _I’m hurting him_ , the thought repeated over and over again in his mind. Anakin towered over him, his features dark with rage- everything in his demeanor only exhibiting how powerful he was.

“I’m sorry,” he managed in a shaky voice- biting his lip in hopes it would stop him from completely breaking down. There had to be some other explanation, but the vision was so real. It was undeniable. He had seen what Anakin would become, _felt_ the fear that ran deep in his Master’s heart like a river flowing endlessly into a sea.

“What would I have done?” Anakin searched his Padawan’s face before abruptly turning, his back now to Obi-Wan.

“What?”

“If you had been hurt, or worse.” With a sharp inhale he turned back around and Obi-Wan could see it. There was something broken in those dark blue eyes. “What would I have done?”

“I’m fine”. It was less of a statement and more of a plea.

“You don’t understand, Obi-Wan.” They were inches apart and everything inside Obi-Wan burned to touch Anakin, to soothe the pain that was written all over his face. “I _can’t_ lose you.”

His heart broke. Without a thought he had a hand combing gently through Anakin’s mess of golden curls. “I’m right here,” the whispered strand of words sounding just as broken as he felt.

Anakin brought their foreheads together and it was like nothing had even changed between them. “Please don’t do this to me again. I don’t think I’ll survive it,” he breathed out.

A million thoughts clouded Obi-Wan’s mind. _Just let me have this_ , he thought- allowing them to stay like that. It was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this written for a while- I'm sorry for withholding it, but I hope you guys like it

Endless questions of doubt circled Obi-Wan’s mind like clouds of poison. _Have I done the wrong thing? Am I the reason he...?_ Even in his mind’s eye, he couldn’t finish the question. With it, the end of the question brought an answer he wasn’t ready to acknowledge.

“Obi-Wan?”  
His Master’s eyes were fixed on him as he paused, reminding him he was actually back in Anakin’s room and it hadn’t been some sort of twisted dream after all, he was here. Coruscant’s light panels were already reflecting that of a pink sunset, and it lit the room up enough so Obi-Wan could see all the clutter that piled up since he’d last been here. The rooms were meant to be empty, simple, and yet Anakin’s random assortments of clothes and junk littered the floor. It wasn’t like him to clean.

“We have to talk, I have to know why-“

“I don’t want to talk.” Obi-Wan stopped him. _Don’t make me talk about it. Don’t make me say it_.

“Can I stay tonight?” He added, the words were broken in their delivery, but it was a shock to even him he managed them at all.

“You don’t have to ask me that.” Anakin stated, his indignation with Obi-Wan for even asking such a question evidently clear through a low tone. Anakin had moved to his side before his sentence was finished and stood looming over his Padawan.

“The Chancellor has requested me, I have to go see him,” he swallowed- his adam’s apple visibly moving. “But it shouldn’t take longer than an hour,” he added quickly, knowing full well of Obi-Wan’s distaste for the Chancellor and, well, politicians.

“He’s requesting you _now_? Or have you both forgotten the Temple is on high alert?”

“You think I _want_ to leave you here alone? I have to go.” He diverted his gaze and Obi-Wan deemed it to be telling of dishonesty. He could read Anakin like the back of his hand. Living in blissful ignorance would once again not be an option, but what was he hiding? When Obi-Wan said nothing Anakin grinned and instinctively toyed with Obi-Wan’s braid, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their presence on a spot on Obi-Wan’s neck.

“You can have the bed all to yourself for once,” he motioned with his gaze to it and Obi-Wan had to admit it looked a little too inviting.

When was the last time he’d slept? Or eaten? Or done anything besides worry endlessly about his master?

“Fine,” he grumbled. Anakin smirked, still staring at his Padawan as if Obi-Wan would disappear at any second. “Stay here,” he demanded, vocalizing the thought and forcing Obi-Wan to look at him- hand under his chin and tilting it up. Heat rose to Obi-Wan’s cheeks much to his embarrassment and hatred, knowing how obvious the pink fluster would be contrast against his pale skin.

_I will_ , he told him through the bond and was surprised to see the answer did virtually nothing to appease Anakin.

“Say it.”

“What?”

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. “Say it.”

Obi-Wan’s heart was racing so fast any sense of fatigue was wiped from his body as if it had never been there at all. The sunset grew a shade darker and its presence in the room was a soft reminder of all the pressing things that were happening outside of them, the war, political unrest, but for once Obi-Wan was _only_ in that moment. He was a little _too_ in that moment for his liking, cursing at himself for the endless stream of thoughts of his master’s confidence and attractiveness- like he wasn’t already aware.

“I’ll stay.”

As Anakin’s shoulders dropped in a moment of relief it was like everything around him did, too- his connection with the force obvious. He dropped a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek and the room felt too empty upon his exit to yet another meeting with Palpatine.

***

“I’m just saying, my boy, have you considered the council themselves has more to do with the situation than you thought?” The Chancellor stood in the center of the long wall of transparisteel of his office, the sunset somehow giving the red and black decor of the room an ever more sinister feel.

The force itself prickled at the suggestion and he could almost feel it- like a thick tension in the air. The council would _never_. These were the beings he looked up to most, the ones that _raised_ him. Memories of his late master flashed in his mind. _I’m proud of you, Anakin,_ , the last thing Qui-Gon said to him. Anger pulsed through him, but he knew there was plenty more where that came from, locked away, pushed far down behind gritted teeth.

“Chancellor, I don’t think you understand what you’re saying.. the council would never do that to _anyone_ much less one of their own Padawan,” fists clenched and unclenched, Palpatine watching him with a blank face. The politician look. Padmé, too, wore the same blank, even expression from time to time. He hated it.

“Well you may be right, it is only speculation, and I simply do so because we _both_ know they fear your attachment to him.” _Attachment_ rolled off his tongue with the perfect amount of emphasis as if he did so to simply gauge what Anakin’s reaction would be.

“I’m not attached to my Padawan, Chancellor I-I.”

Palpatine chuckled and folded his ivory hands into the large expanse of his black sleeves. “Anakin, you have never been able to hide anything from me. I’ve always known, I just didn’t bring it up as to spare you any discomfort.”

Anakin swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak- but drew a blank. _The Chancellor knows?_

“All I’m saying is it may be best to tread lightly, to simply watch with great interest the actions of the council.”

“What are you saying, Chancellor? Even if they didn’t like the bond between Obi- my Padawan and I, they would never separate us.” Everything around him- even the Chancellor felt dark, and his limbs screamed at him to leave. _Get it together, Anakin_ , he chastised himself and tried to mask his anger.

“Quite right, they can’t do such a thing. I’m sure they would never give either of you a reason for staying away. If you’ll excuse me, my boy, I have a meeting in just a few.” His small, brown eyes fixed on the door and a tight smile spread across his face, a polite way to tell Anakin to get out.

“Of c-course, thank you.” He nodded his head in respect and left so fast his mind struggled to keep up with what was happening. _They would never give either of you a reason for staying away_ , Palpatine’s words tumbled around his mind but this time repeated in his own voice. _I have to see Obi-Wan_.

***

_”You don’t understand. Don’t make him choose between me and Palpatine.”_

_Obi-Wan was speaking to someone’s holoprescence, their identity concealed behind the fuzziness of Obi-Wan’s vision, the hologram appearing as a blur._

__

_“It is the only way,” a sickly, sinister voice called back to him. An undeniable dread sunk into his chest and all the way down into the bones. It was the only thing he felt. Loss. It defined him._

__

_“I know there is good in him,” the sentence broke free from him like a strangled yell. His surroundings were a blur, the walls, the floor, everything was spinning and tilting, leaving him with an intense feeling of nausea that no amount of flying would be able to recreate._

__

_“He fears to lose. You have seen it.” The voice practically mocked him, like they had seen every crevice of his mind already and knew the depths of what Obi-Wan tried to lock away. Seen it. The two words echoed over and over again until the only thing louder was the sound of his heartbeat._

__

_“No, no!” The words ripped free from his throat_.

Gasping between sobs and broken up phrases he clutched one of Anakin’s pillows, letting his tears soak it. _It was a nightmare_ , he told himself. It did nothing to help. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, clutching a pillow, body wracked with sobs as the moonlight of Coruscant was around him like a bath of pale silver. The door opened. He didn’t hear it. _Don’t make him choose between me and Palpatine_. Trying to suppress both the recollection of his nightmare and the urge to throw up was all he could focus on. A warm hand found it’s way to his arm.

“Obi-Wan, look at me, please.” Their force signatures met. Anakin watched as his Padawan collapsed into his lap as soon as he dipped onto the bed, arms going around his neck in a clutch for dear life. The smaller body pressed flesh against him was shaking with a mess of sobs and sharp inhales. Ignoring his own emotions that were surfacing in light of the situation, he pulled Obi-Wan back so he could look at him and held his Padawan’s shaking wrists firmly.

“Just focus on breathing, it’s okay,” he said, taking a slow inhale in hopes Obi-Wan would match him. Obi-Wan’s blue eyes were wild and swollen and tears were flowing effortlessly down his cheeks. He was still gasping in between muffled sobs and Anakin’s grasp around his wrists were the only thing steadying him. Dropping his wrists and gently pushing their foreheads together, he settled a hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck- feeling heat rising off him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered, using his other hand to thumb a few tears away from his Padawan’s cheek.

“M-master-“

“Shh, don’t try to talk. We can talk later. I just need you to calm down,” came the reassuring whispers between pressing a few light kisses to his face. He watched as Obi-Wan took a few conscious inhales, managing to slow his breathing a bit. The boy looked so small and broken in front of him.

“I h-have to.. know.” Obi-Wan choked out, tears filling his eyes.

“Know what? What’s wrong?”

“Do you want me here?” Anakin was in the middle of wiping his tear-stained cheek gently with his sleeve, but quickly dropped his hand and froze at the question. Where had he gone wrong for Obi-Wan to ask such a thing?

“Of course I do, what are you talking about?” He pleaded with the Padawan, begging with him to understand- to believe him. He caught a glimpse of their reflections in a mirror, himself in all dark, clutching Obi-Wan in his lap whose body was still wracked with sobs.

“No,” he sniffled. “Do you want _me_ here? You never even wanted a Padawan, I know I was a burden to you, that I’ve done nothing but make your lif-“

“No.”

“Master-“

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I didn’t want a Padawan, until I met _you_. How can you question that?” _Padmé_... guilt washed over him and collided with a new feeling he was well acquainted with- shame. He should be thinking about her, worried about her, his wife. _Of course I love her_ , he thought and shook away those emotions with the promise that he was just helping his Padawan. Obi-Wan stilled in his master’s grasp, his thoughts a giant mess he feared he would never be able to sort through. They were inches apart, and yet he itched to be closer, the thought forefront on his mind.

“It’s usually you telling me this,” Anakin grinned. “But it was just a nightmare, I promise- whatever it was. Nothing could _ever_ make me resent you,” he breathed out. “Okay?” He shook Obi-Wan gently as if that would help his words seep through the thick skull of his Padawan. Anakin had a choice to make. Obi-Wan didn’t know when or why, but when the time came and the reality of the will of the force came crashing down upon them, he knew what the end would be.

“Okay,” he agreed and blinked through tears when a kiss was pressed into his hair. Anakin untangled himself from the grasp and grabbed some sleep clothes from the floor, quickly stripping and changing into them.

“Go to sleep,” he said after sliding into the bed, watching as Obi-Wan stayed upright.

“C’mon,” his flesh hand moved in gentle circles over his Padawan’s small back.

Hours later, the Chancellor’s words still hung heavy in his mind, and tonight’s events only added to his anxiety. Obi-Wan laid next to him, finally asleep and breathing evenly. Red hair fanning the pillow and jaw slightly slack, he looked peaceful. The smile on Anakin’s face quickly faded. The two of them never knew much peace. The mattress dipped as Obi-Wan turned over in his sleep, inching closer to the never-ending heat source that was Anakin. As he brushed a red strand away from Obi-Wan’s face, he couldn’t help but think about how he _should_ feel fine, but could it be true? Was the council purposely trying to separate them?


End file.
